Global warming and related environmental issues resulting from industrialisation, in particular the use of fossil fuels and the resulting emissions, is now a well established issue and significant resources are being channelled into various solutions to this problem. One major source of atmospheric pollution is the internal combustion engine used in the tens of millions of automobiles currently in use around the globe. While significant improvements have been made to the automobile internal combustion engine, both to reduce the emissions therefrom and improve fuel consumption, there is still significant room for improvement. In recent years, the use of HHO gas, normally supplied by the electrolysis of water, to supplement the petrol fuel of the engine, has received significant attention.
It is known to add HHO gas, normally via the inlet manifold of an engine, to the combustible petrol fuel, in an attempt to improve the efficiency and/or performance of the engine. The HHO gas is conventionally supplied at a rate of approximately 1 liter of gas per minute for a conventional 2 liter engine. This requires a significant amount of electrical energy to generate the gas via the electrolysis of the respective electrolyte. Thus any improvement in the performance of the engine is somewhat offset by the energy requirements of the electrolytic cell used.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-mentioned problem.